A Dreamless Night
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: She the untouchable, as one lecher would call her. Yes she possessed it all, the power, the beauty, the dignity, the sensual cruelty.  Would Seductivity count?
1. Chapter 1 Sheep

A Dreamless Night

To Yume Yo-ru

Gaara's POV

Damn it, he couldn't sleep again, that blasted demon of his was so bothersome, filling him with constant worries of restless nights wrestling with his troubles; especially that verse that kept playing like a broken record over and over again;

_They cannot breed_

_Lost in the crimson skies_

_The nights in our hearts_

_Will last forever, forever_

_Now they're dreamless_

_Straight into the dark clouds_

_Never to come back_

Those words echoed hauntingly in his mind, like a stubborn child who refused to give back a stolen treat. Stifling a wearisome groan, the redhead clutched his head in vexing agony; when was this throbbing torture going to end? It tore through his head like a splitting headache; as if a splinter drove through his head; maddening. Locks of blood red hair fell over those menacing, heavily ringed eyes as he leaned back to lessen the tension of his already stiff muscles, black pants pulled against his chest on the window sill, a billowing scarf wrapped snug round his neck, almond colored robe drifted in the region of his shoulders. Shutting his eyes, the tormented teen tried to count sheep…one…two…three.

Nothing, wide awake as ever.

A soundless growl passed the breath of pale lips and sea-foamed eyes snapped open once again, with soundless movement, he proceeded to one of Suna's well-known place where men would always wound up crashing in after hours of non-stop drinking; a Bar Hotel, wouldn't that please him. Scoffing at the girls grinding against intoxicated men that would rile up others to try their luck, especially the one with the great bode, the _untouchable _as some lecher would call her, the one with dusk colored hair that fell just shy of the waist, ice colored eyes that made the moon bow down majestically to her, and a slim, slender body that made even the most willowy ballerina cry in envy. Yes she possessed it all, the power, the beauty, the dignity, the sensual cruelty.

Would seductivity count as another description?


	2. Chapter 2 Was Teasing a Smart Move?

The bar was crammed, jammed packed as usual, dancers dressed nearly bare to the skin beheld up on the stage, hands in the air, hips swaying ever so seductively to the beat. Men slumped against couches rammed into the corners making out with the bar maids that serve ludicrously in the Hotel, their hands around the women's asses. The redhead merely snorted and slid into an empty stool ordering a cocktail drink instead of his usual peacock wine. Emerald eyes focused intently onto the stage; this was his favorite part of the show, where the stately girl would make her entrance onto the arena. It was almost midnight when the lights dimmed and a single girl sashayed onto the stage, beauteous locks of…_black hair_? Wait…what the hell was going on? Did she dye her hair? Someone blocked his peripheral vision, a beautiful brunette glided smoothly into the vacant seat right next to him, pale pink lips oh so familiar curved to the side as she too, requested for a cocktail, shell clear fingernails ran round the rim of the glass as she twisted slightly to inspect the stranger sitting adjacent to her, head cocked slightly to the side, interest barely gleaming in her oak wine eyes,

"And might I ask who are you?" her sweet voice rang in his ears, delightfully alluring. He shifted his position and glanced at her, jade green eyes gave her a scrutiny before giving an answer of his own,

"Gaara no Sabaku," was his blunt reply, the beauty's eyes widened just a fraction at the mention of his name, she leaned a tiny proportion of an inch closer, breath cool against his face,

"Oh? The Kazekage of Suna?" she pulled back, nodding at the familiar mark on his forehead, as if expecting his arrival obvious. The Kazekage turned back to his concoction,

"You might as well give me your name," he glanced at her with little interest, she gave some sort of a laugh that sounded like bells to his ears,

"My name? You must have seen me many times already, judging from your coming on the time when I make my move on the stage, her slender hips gave a small wiggle. Gaara's eyes remained completely composed, he blinked,

"You're the one who didn't finish her last dance a week before the Akuna Festival," the tiniest hint of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips. With a small chortle, Serena Akuma lifted the dry locks of the wig to expose the striking night hair underneath. Brown eyes met his,

"Contacts," she pointed to the woody colored orbs, her slim body inched closer and he felt himself harden; _yes, come closer girl, and you will feel pleasure of your last dance._ He kept an emotionless mask over his expression, although he couldn't mask the bulge between his thighs. She noticed and gave a soft chuckle,

"You men are so easy to manipulate," she traced his cheeks with the tips of her fingernail. Warm breath fanned his face as she touched his chest,

"For being such a fine gentlemen, why don't I finish my incomplete dance for you?" legs touched his, eyes uncomprehendable,

"Just for you," she whispered. The desire was maddening, it alighted his entire body, engulfing it with pleasing lust. His whole body stiffened as she gently caressed his chest, feeling his body suck in a sharp breath as she tittered to herself, inclining to him. Breath became unusually hard and choppy, this was the Kazekage of Suna, the one who the citizens of Suna most respected and feared. So why was the mask of control breaking? His entire frame nearly shook to the roots as she touched his ear with the tip of her tongue. With a hectic, almost uncontrollable gasp, he pulled himself away and leaned back,  
>"No thank you, I rather be untouched by someone with the likes of you," Serena sniffed, clearly offended,<p>

"An obvious answer from a big shot with a cocky personality like you," she answered tartly. The Kazekage offered her another glance and took an additional sip of his drink,

"I go by many names, surely the word arrogant would be a more acceptful name for me don't you think?" he met her steel gaze. The woman smiled sweetly,

"Everyone has their flaws," she concluded tittering lightly, "Including me of course," she added. Of course no one must have taught the Sand Ninja any gesticulation of good manners for he furthermore, agreed with her,

"Sleeping with men for money for instance am I correct?" he asked a little too loudly. Serena stiffened; and shot a hasty look around for any ears within a three foot radar,

"That was too blunt Gaara-sama," she hissed, clearly making an effort to control her temper. He smirked wryly and the corner gave the barest hints of a smile,

"Blunt yes but what I said was true no?" Serena clenched the folds of her dress; determine to be in command of her tongue ready to fire out another steamful of retorts,

"If that's what you want to think Kazekage," she answered, shrugging nonchalant, a small spark alighted in her eyes,

"Or should I say…Shuakau…Gaara," at the mention of his demonic title…the Kazekage stiffened…where the hell was this whore going at?


End file.
